Candace Gets Busted: For Real!/Transcript
(Scene opening To The Flynn-Fletcher house at night, where Candace is pushing the party guests outside while Phineas and Ferb waited.) Candace: Everyone, to the outside. Let’s get out, out, out and stay out of the way! (Jeremy appears) Jeremy: That’s a great idea, Candace, moving the party outside. It’s getting hot out here. (To the party guests) Hey, guys, let’s keep rocking and rolling! (walks away) Candace: Oh, no! Now they all partying in the backyard! Party Guests: Candace Party! Candace Party! Candace: Why are they not gonna leaving? (Linda and Lawrence get out the car door) They’re here! I’m so busted! (The Party disappears) Candace: (gasps) The entire party is disappears and the boys invented all summer vacation days will taking away from you and the party guests away to me. I’m saved! Phineas: Let’s go standing and waiting. I hope where the party went. Ferb: Great idea and nice. I hope you did that too. (Scene changes to Doofenshmirtz’s building) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well, there’s something wrong with this. Okay, so let’s review. The Go-Away Inator was missing the cosmos and zapped was recognized. Let me check my goggles to look. Garage, basement door, my pants? What did I just write down on here. Oh, I see. I better talk to the wheel really quickly. (creepy voice) “I’m a driving a cleaning wheel. What I’d miss?” (normal voice) Perry the platypus, remind me and push the resvred button, would you? (Perry pushes the resvred button to make the party guests back to the backyard just as Linda and Lawrence enter the house) Candace: Mom and Dad are finally here! (The beam zapped the party guests started dancing to the music in the backyard, Linda and Lawrence march up to her) Candace: Hello, Mother and Father. What beings you two back so soon? I hope everything okay. (long pauses) There’s a party guests are behind me, right? Isn’t there? Party Guests: Candace Party! Candace Party! Linda: Candace Gertrude Flynn, we’re disappointed in you! I can’t believe you throw a wild party in our house! Candace: But I didn’t throw a party! Linda: Well, okay. But who’s party is that coming from our backyard? Teenage boys: (open door) Candace Party! Candace Party! Candace: Alright, you’re caught me. I throwing a party. Linda: Ohh, that is it, young lady. You’re grounded for the rest of the night! And everyone else, go home! We will calling your parents about this! Go to your room right now, you’re in so much trouble! Johnny: Aww, man! My parents are going to grounded me! Hey, everybody, the Candace Party is over. Party Guests: Aww! Lawrence: Your parents are here! Candace, your mother told you to go to your room! Candace: Of course I am, Dad. (walks away sadly) Phineas: Aww, cheer up, Candace. If you want to make you feel any better, you accidentally throw a greatest party of the summer. Candace: Thanks for telling me, guys. I will see you tomorrow. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. You miss Candace’s party for the second time! Ferb: Totally! That platypus is way over the edges. Perry: (chattering) Phineas: Ferb, I know we’re going to do tomorrow morning. Linda: Phineas and Ferb, I’m sorry we didn’t believe you boys. How many did your sister getting in trouble over the summer? Phineas: Every day. We told you. Linda: I’m so proud of you two, young man! You behave yourselves as a rewarding for behavior, you two have a night snack. You boys are not grounded anymore. Plus you’re unbusted too. Phineas: Yes, we’re ungrounded. Thanks, Mom and Dad. Lawrence: You’re welcome. (Back with Doofenshmirtz) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Oh, Vanessa, thanks goodness. You’re here! My nemesis was tied up in my own pants! Vanessa: How did my life get to the point where you having a longer sentence to me? Heinz Doofenshmirtz: (pauses) I’m your daughter. So stop being so crazy and untied me to you? Category:Transcripts